This invention relates generally to center beam rail road cars, and, in particular, to center beam cars having a deepened upper beam structure.
Center beam railroad cars have a pair of end structures mounted on railroad car trucks. A center sill extends the length of the car between the end structures. A deck extends laterally outward from the center sill above, and between, the end structures. A pair of end bulkheads stand at the ends of the car and extend transversely of the rolling direction of the car. A center beam structure, typically in the nature of a truss, stands upright from the deck and runs along the longitudinal centerline of the car between the end bulkheads. The center beam is a deep girder beam whose bottom flange is the center sill, and whose top flange is the top truss (or analogous structure) of the car. Typically, a web work structure for carrying vertical shear loads, such as an open framework of posts and diagonal braces, extends between the center sill and the top truss. An upper beam assembly, that is, the upper or top flange end of the center beam, is usually manufactured as a wide flange, or flange-simulating truss, both to co-operate with the center sill to resist vertical bending, and also to resist bending due to horizontal loading of the car while travelling on a curve. Center beam cars are commonly used to transport packaged bundles of lumber, although other loads such as pipe, steel, engineered wood products, or other goods can also be carried.
The space above the deck on each side of the center beam forms a bunk upon which bundles of wood can be loaded. The base of the bunk has risers that are mounted to slant inward, and the center beam itself is tapered from bottom to top, such that when the bundles are stacked, the overall stack leans inward toward the longitudinal centerline of the car. The load is most typically secured in place using straps or cables. The straps extend from a winch device at deck level, upward outside the bundles, to a top fitting. The top fitting can be located at one of several intermediate heights for partially loaded cars. Most typically the cars are fully loaded and the strap terminates at a fitting mounted to the outboard portion of the upper beam assembly. In as much as the upper beam assembly is narrower than the bundles, when the strap is drawn taut by tightening the pawl, it binds on the upper outer comer of the topmost bundle and exerts a force inwardly and downwardly, tending thereby to hold the stack in place tight against the web of the center beam.
Each bundle typically contains a number of pieces of lumber, commonly 2xc3x974, 2xc3x976, 2xc3x978 or other standard size. The lengths of the bundles vary, typically ranging from 8xe2x80x2 to 24xe2x80x2, in 2xe2x80x2 increments. The most common bundle size is nominally 32 inches deep by 49 inches wide, although 24 inch deep bundles are also used, and 16 inch deep bundles can be used, although these latter are generally less common. A 32 inch nominal bundle may contain stacks of 21 boards, each 1xc2xd inch thick, making 31xc2xd inches, and may include a further 1xc2xd inches of dunnage for a total of 33 inches. The bundles are loaded such that the longitudinal axes of the boards are parallel to the longitudinal, or rolling, axis of the car generally. The bundles are often wrapped in a plastic sheeting to provide some protection from rain and snow, and also to discourage embedment of abrasive materials such as sand, in the boards. The bundles are stacked on the car bunks with the dunnage located between the bundles such that a fork-lift can be used for loading and unloading.
It has been observed that when the straps are tightened, the innermost, uppermost boards of the topmost bundle bear the greatest portion of the lateral reaction force against the center beam due to the tension in the straps or cables. It has also been observed that when these bundles bear against the vertical posts of the center beam, the force is borne over only a small area. As the car travels it is subject to vibration and longitudinal inertia loads. Consequently the plastic sheeting may tend to be torn or damaged in the vicinity of the vertical posts, and the innermost, uppermost boards can be damaged.
The physical damage to these boards may tend to make them less readily saleable. Further, whether or not the boards are damaged, if the plastic is ripped, moisture can collect inside the sheeting. This may lead to the growth of molds, and may cause discolouration of the boards. In some markets the aesthetic appearance of the wood is critical to its saleability, and it would be advantageous to avoid this discolouration.
In part, the difficulty arises because the bearing area may be too small. Further, the join between the upstanding web portion of the center beam and the upper beam assembly can coincide with the height of the topmost boards. This join is not always smooth. Further still, when the posts are fabricated, the flanges of the posts may not stand perfectly perpendicular to the webs of the respective posts. That is, the post flanges may not be co-planar with the side webs, or legs, of the adjoining top chord, such that one edge of the flange may be twisted so that it bears harder against the bundles than another.
It is also desirable that the bundles stack squarely one upon another. Although it is possible to use wooden battens at the top end of the center beam, this will tend to cause the top bundle to sit outwardly of its neighbours. It has been observed that a thin wooden batten, of xc2xexe2x80x3 thickness may tend to bow inwardly between adjacent posts, and may not spread the wear load as much as may be desired. A 1xc2xd inch thick wooden batten may have a greater ability to resist this bowing effect. However, the space available for employing a batten may tend to be limited by the design envelope of the car. In as much as is advantageous to load the car as fully as possible, and given that the design of the car may usually reflect a desire to maximize loading within the permissible operational envelope according to the applicable AAR standard, the use of a relatively thick wooden batten may tend to push the outside edge of the top bundle outside the permissible operational envelope. Wooden battens may also be prone to rotting if subject to excessive exposure to moisture, or may be consumable wear items that may require relatively frequent periodic replacement.
It would be desirable to have an upper beam assembly that is integrated into the structure, that is formed to spread the bearing load across a larger area, that would tend to resist the bowing phenomenon, that would tend not to require frequent replacement, and that would tend not to be prone to rotting.
In an aspect of the invention there is a center beam railroad car having a longitudinal centerline. The railroad car is supported by rail car trucks at either end thereof. The railroad car comprises a cargo support structure borne between the trucks, upon which cargo can be carried. There is a web work assembly including an array of posts mounted along the longitudinal centerline of the railroad car. The array extends upwardly of the cargo support structure, and the array is braced longitudinally. An upper beam assembly surmounts the web work assembly. The upper beam assembly has cantilevered wings extending laterally of the longitudinal centerline. The railroad car has a load limit height defined at a level measured upwardly from the cargo support structure, and has a nominal load height that is less than the load limit height. The nominal load height is at least as great as 32 inches multiplied by Q, where Q is the integer quotient obtained by dividing the load limit height by 32 inches. The web work assembly has at least one skirt member mounted thereto to define a longitudinally extending face against which loads placed laterally outward thereof can bear. The skirt member extends from a first height that is at least as high as the nominal load height to a second height that is at least six inches below the nominal load height.
In another feature of that aspect of the invention the first height is at least 2 inches above the nominal load height. In an additional feature of that aspect of the invention the first height is at least as high as the load limit height. In another additional feature of that aspect of the invention the distance between the first and second heights is at least 12 inches. In still another additional feature of that aspect of the invention the distance between the first and second heights is at least 24 inches. In yet another additional feature of that aspect of the invention the distance between the first and second heights is at least 30 inches. In a further additional feature of that aspect of the invention the skirt member extends between two posts of the array.
In a still further additional feature of that aspect of the invention each of the posts is located at a longitudinal station along the longitudinal centerline. The skirt member extends longitudinally over a range of distance that includes the longitudinal station of at least one of the posts. The skirt member has a portion that is longitudinally distant from one of the posts, and the reinforcement stiffens the longitudinally distant portion.
In yet another additional feature of that aspect of the invention the center beam car has a first skirt member and a second skirt member. The first skirt member has a first face for engaging loads placed laterally to one side of the web work assembly, and the second skirt member has a second face for engaging loads placed laterally to the other side of the web work assembly. In still another additional feature of that aspect, the reinforcement is a web extending between the first skirt member and the second skirt member.
In another aspect of the invention there is a center beam railroad car having a longitudinal centerline. The center beam car is supported by rail car trucks at either end thereof. The center beam railroad car has a center sill extending between the trucks. There is a decking structure extending laterally of the center sill upon which loads can be placed. An open truss assembly extends upwardly from the center sill. An upper beam assembly is mounted upon the open truss assembly. The upper beam structure includes laterally extending wing portions and a vertical stem portion. The stem portion is mounted to the open truss assembly at a joining interface, and the laterally extending wing portions are mounted to the stem. The stem includes a pair of longitudinally extending, laterally spaced apart, first and second skirt members. The first skirt member has a first outwardly facing surface against which cargo placed laterally outboard thereof can bear. The second skirt member has a second outwardly facing surface against which cargo placed laterally outboard thereof can bear. The center beam car has an upper load limit height defined at a level between the decking structure and the laterally extending wings. The first and second skirt members are located to overlap the load limit height. The outside lateral dimension of the stem matches the overall outside dimension of the open truss assembly at the joining interface.
In an additional feature of that aspect of the invention the stem and the open truss assembly have slope continuity at the joining interface. In still another additional feature of that aspect of the invention the open truss assembly has a taper from bottom to top and the first and second skirt members are angled to match the taper of the truss assembly. In still yet another additional feature of that aspect of the invention the car conforms to AAR plate C, and 49 inches is at least as great as the distance from the first outwardly facing surface of the first skirt member to the limit of the AAR plate xe2x80x98Cxe2x80x99 profile, measured along the load limit height boundary. In a further additional feature of that aspect of the invention the open truss assembly includes an array of upright posts spaced along the longitudinal centerline and bracing. The posts have notched upper ends; and the stem includes a longitudinally extending top chord member formed to seat in the notched upper ends of the posts. In still a further additional feature of that aspect of the invention the top chord member includes a U-shaped pressing. The first and second skirt members are formed integrally therewith. In still yet a further additional feature of that aspect of the invention the U-shaped pressing has a back and the first and second skirt members have an inwardly stepped shoulder extending there along for seating in the notches of the posts.
In an additional feature of that aspect of the invention the longitudinally extending top chord member is a channel having a back and legs. The back is of a width to seat in the notches of the posts, and the first and second skirt members are mounted to the legs. In another additional feature of that aspect of the invention the longitudinally extending top chord member is a tube. The first and second skirt members are mounted to sides of the tube to leave a portion of the tube extending downwardly beyond the first and second skirt members. The notches of the posts are formed to engage the downwardly extending portion of the tube.
In still another additional feature of that aspect of the invention the open truss assembly includes a plurality of upright posts spaced along the longitudinal centerline of the railroad car and diagonal bracing mounted thereto. Each of the posts has a width transverse to the longitudinal centerline of the railroad car. The posts taper from a wider portion adjacent to the decking structure to a narrower portion at a top end adjacent to the upper beam assembly. Each of the posts has a notch defined in the top and thereof. The stem is a top chord assembly having a first U-shaped formed member seated in the notch. The first U-shaped member has a back and upstanding legs. A second U-shaped, formed member has a back and downwardly extending legs. The legs of the first and second U-shaped members co-operate to define the skirt members. The legs of the first and second U-shaped members are formed at an angle matching the taper of the tapered posts.
In another aspect of the invention there is a center beam rail car having a longitudinal centerline. The center beam rail car is supported by rail car trucks at either end thereof. The center beam railroad car has a center sill extending between the trucks, a decking structure extending laterally of the center sill upon which loads can be placed, an open truss structure extending upwardly from. the center sill and an upper beam assembly mounted upon the open truss structure. The upper beam structure includes laterally extending wing portions. The open truss structure has a pair of longitudinally extending, laterally spaced apart, first and second skirt members mounted thereto. The first and second skirt members each have an outwardly facing surface against which cargo placed laterally outboard thereof can bear. The center beam car has an upper load limit height defined at a level between the decking structure and the laterally extending wings. The first and second skirt members are located to overlap the load limit height. The first and second skirt members have at least one reinforcement mounted laterally inboard thereof to discourage lateral deflection of the faces when cargo placed laterally outward thereof bears against the first and second skirt members.
In a further aspect of the invention, there is a rail road car having a longitudinal centerline. It comprises a pair of rail car trucks and a center beam assembly carried thereupon. The center beam assembly has a lower flange assembly, an upper flange assembly, and a web assembly extending between the upper and lower flange assemblies. The web assembly has a plurality of upwardly extending posts. The posts have a lower region and an upper region. The web assembly has a non-consumable skirt mounted to the upper region of the posts. The skirt presents a bearing surface. The bearing surface faces laterally outward relative to the longitudinal centerline of said rail road car. Cargo can bear against the bearing surface.
In an additional feature of that aspect, the posts have a laterally outwardly facing flange, and the laterally outwardly facing skirt is mounted flush with the flange. In another alternative additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the posts have a laterally outwardly facing flange, and the skirt stands proud of said outwardly facing flange a distance less than xc2xe inches. In still another additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the skirt is formed of a hollow cell material having an outwardly facing skin. In another alternative additional feature, the skirt is formed of a corrugated section with an outer skin against. which objects may bear. In a further additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the skirt is laterally inwardly reinforced to discourage bowing thereof between adjacent pairs of posts.
In another aspect of the invention there is a center beam rail road car having a longitudinal centerline, the rail road car being supported by rail car trucks at either end thereof The railroad car has a cargo support structure borne between the trucks, upon which cargo can be carried. The cargo support structure includes decking having a first end, a second end, and upstanding bulkheads mounted at each of the first and second ends. Each of the bulkheads has a base adjoining the decking and an upper end upwardly distant therefrom. A web work assembly including an array of posts is mounted along the longitudinal centerline of the railroad car, the array extending upwardly of the cargo support structure. The web work assembly has a lower region adjacent to the cargo support structure, and an upper region distant from the cargo support structure. An upper beam is located above the web work assembly. The upper beam runs between the upper ends of the bulkheads. The upper beam member has at least one structural member mounted to the upper region of the web work, the structural member having a longitudinally extending face against which lading placed laterally outward of the posts can bear. A reinforcement member extends laterally inward of the face to discourage lateral deflection of the longitudinally extending face.
In still another aspect of the invention there is a center beam railroad car having a longitudinal centerline. The center beam railroad car is supported by rail car trucks at either end thereof. The center beam railroad car has a center sill extending between the trucks; a decking structure extending laterally of the center sill, upon which loads can be placed; an open web work structure extending upwardly from the center sill; and an upper beam mounted upon the open web work structure. The upper beam is mounted to the open web work structure at a joining interface. The upper beam has a pair of longitudinally extending, laterally spaced apart, planar members, the planar members each having a smooth outwardly facing surface against which cargo placed laterally outboard thereof can bear. The upper beam planar members have an outside lateral dimension matching the open web work structure at the joining interface.
In a further aspect of the invention, there is a center beam car having a longitudinal centerline, the center beam car being supported by rail car trucks at either end thereof. The center beam rail car includes a center sill extending between the trucks; a decking structure extending laterally of the center sill upon which loads can be placed; and an open truss structure extending upwardly from the center sill. The open truss structure includes an upper beam assembly mounted upwardly of, and parallel to, the center sill. The open truss structure includes an array of posts extending between the center sill and the upper beam assembly. The upper beam assembly has a pair of longitudinally extending, laterally spaced apart, planar members. The planar members each have an outwardly facing surface against which cargo placed laterally outboard thereof can bear. The outwardly facing surfaces stand proud of the posts. The planar members each have a longitudinally extending reinforcement mounted laterally inboard thereof to discourage lateral deflection of the faces when cargo placed laterally outward thereof bears there against.
In still another aspect of the invention, there is a railroad car having a longitudinal centerline. The railroad car has a pair of rail car trucks and a center beam assembly carried thereupon. The center beam assembly has a center sill; a cargo support structure extending laterally of the center sill assembly; and a plurality of posts extending upwardly from the center sill. The cargo support structure includes decking having a first end, a second end, and upstanding bulkheads mounted at each of the first and second ends. Each of the bulkheads has a base adjoining the decking and an upper end upwardly distant therefrom. The posts have a lower region adjacent the center sill and an upper region distant from the center sill. A non-consumable, longitudinally extending upper beam assembly is mounted to the upper region of the posts and runs between the upper ends of the bulkheads. The upper beam assembly includes a longitudinally extending structural member presenting a bearing surface facing laterally outward, against which cargo can bear, the bearing surface being reinforced to discourage lateral deflection thereof.